


Party by Myself

by BluebellWinter



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby knows about it, But Regggie is fine, Drunken Confessions, Everyone grows concerned, Multi, Reggie also refuses to answer his phone, Reggie has a dog, Reggie likes to drink alone at times, Slight mention of abandonment issues, Underage Drinking, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellWinter/pseuds/BluebellWinter
Summary: “You were drunk last night,” said Luke.Reggie said, “I wasn’t that drunk.”“You told me that you still had blood in your alcohol stream,” said Luke.---Reggie hated being alone, but oddly enough, he finds that tonight he doesn’t mind that he’s home alone. So, he decides to do something that he never thought he’d do; get drunk alone. His friends are all out on some triple-date and his parents are out of the house, so he’s got the place to himself. It’s time for some him time, even if his friends keep calling and texting him for some reason.But he doesn’t need them to have fun with; he can have fun by himself.Then his friends get worried because he's not responding; especially Luke.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Party by Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been inspired by the song Party by Myself by Hollywood Undead.

> “ _The mood is right, the party's on,  
>  Looks like tonight I'll be drinking alone.  
>  __Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself.  
>  __Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else._ ”
> 
> Party by Myself – Hollywood Undead

Reggie didn’t like being alone for some reason he couldn’t figure it out. Maybe he was sure that he had slight abandonment issues regarding his friends, since his parents left him alone at stores plenty of times, before one of them finally remembered that they had “accidentally” left him behind.

Anyway, the thought of being left alone didn’t really bother him as much as it usually did. Maybe he decided that he needed a break from his friends, so he was glad to be in his own company.

He was glad to be home alone for a few reasons. He wore a shirt and boxers when he was home alone, he can pee with the door open which was oddly thrilling, even though his corgi, Reagan, watched with the canine equivalent of disgust, and he can watch TV without yelling in the background. He can also indulge in some rum and Mike’s Hard Lemonade, which was what he was doing right now.

Mike’s Hard Lemonade had been introduced to him by a week-long girlfriend, who was actually using him to piss off her ex-girlfriend; which worked like a charm. And when the ex came back, they went separate ways, which kind of hurt a little, even though that was the agreement. However, he was glad that he had discovered Mike’s Hard Lemonade.

Sure his parents chose to ignore his presence at times, but they had no problem supplying him with alcohol. He was sure that it was parents of saying that he’s being a teenager and drinking was part of that. Or maybe they wanted him to be passed out drunk so they can have their infamous daily arguments.

The first time he got drunk, he thought that his bedroom door was to mainstream and tried leaving through his bedroom window. It would’ve been fine, if he wasn’t on the second floor when that happened, but he learned his lesson on drinking upstairs.

So, he stayed downstairs with Reagan at his side, as Reggie started drinking rum before he decided that he wanted food halfway through the bottle. It was only six o’clock and he was positive that his friends’ triple-date hadn’t started yet.

Alex and Willie. Bobby and some girl. Luke and Julie.

They were the only ones who were dating.

Actually Luke and Julie were going on their first date to see if they can take their relationship to the next level.

Reggie was positive that they would be boyfriend-and-girlfriend in no time. Everyone could see that they liked each other.

Reggie was _happy_ for them, even though he wanted Luke to be happy with him, but no…he couldn’t be that selfish.

He wanted all his friends to be happy and if that didn’t include him, then so be it.

He drank some more rum to bury his feelings.

He didn’t need his friends to be happy. He didn’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend to be happy. He had his dog and his alcohol and he can have fun, even if it was by himself.

Wasn’t he supposed to be making food? Yeah, he was supposed to be making food.

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he put mac n’ cheese on cheese pizza, but he did it anyway. When he did that he saw the seething canine rage that Reagan was giving him. He was sure that corgis were supposed to be bundles of happiness.

There. He ate something and he drank a lot of water. The buzz he had been feeling was fading slightly, so he went back to the living room. He needed something to distract him, maybe a movie.

He had heard from Flynn that _Jennifer’s Body_ was amazing, so he decided to watch that. He went to go make some popcorn because why the fuck not? He was also going to drink some hard lemonade because he fucking can.

* * *

His phone wouldn’t stop going off. It was like his friends were text bombing and mass calling him one right after the other. It was annoying as hell. It really didn’t occur him to just turn his phone off.

Reggie refused to answer. He was by himself after all. At his phone, he yelled, “Stop calling me!” He threw some popcorn at his phone as if that would get it to stop.

* * *

He was actually having fun. He watched a few episodes of _Psych_ after _Jennifer’s Body_ before he turned the TV off to fully enjoy the buzz that he was getting.

He was feeling warm all over. He needed to drink more water, so he got up to get more water. His friends still kept texting and calling him, but he wasn’t going to answer.

They should’ve learned by now that he wasn’t going to respond to them.

Why would they do that while they were on a date was beyond him. Maybe they thought he would feel included if they did that? It was a nice thought, but it felt like they were rubbing it in.

He needed more water and more hard lemonade. He was sure that he still had blood in his alcohol stream.

His friends were still trying to get a hold of him, and he was still ignoring them. They should’ve stopped by now.

He had taken a solo cup and decided that they both needed more beer, all the while his friends kept blowing up his phone, but Reggie still wasn’t going to answer.

* * *

“Why isn’t he answering?” asked Luke.

The triple-date had gone over smoothly. Julie had revealed that she had feelings for Flynn, who coincidentally shown up to where they were with her own date.

“I’m going to go over there,” said Bobby.

“I’ll do it,” said Luke quickly.

Bobby gave Luke an eye-roll. He said slowly, “I’ll go check on him. I’m his best friend after all.” He was closer to Reggie because Reggie helped Bobby through his manic depression and that experience brought them closer together.

Luke glared at Bobby who backed down, “Actually I was thinking of watching _Llamas with Hats_ , so how about you go check on Reggie for me?”

Luke just nodded in agreement. Good, Bobby needed to know his place.

* * *

Whatever Luke was expecting to see when he walked in Reggie’s house, the scene that greeted him wasn’t what he imagined. He found Reggie in the kitchen, drinking from a bottle of something.

Then Reggie turned around, still drinking the rum and suddenly everything that was in his mouth spewed out. He dropped the bottle as he gagged and coughed.

Luke was suddenly at his side, smacking Reggie on the back, like that would help.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?” asked Reggie hoarsely.

“Are you okay?” asked Luke worriedly.

“I was fine ‘til about thirty seconds ago,” said Reggie, wiping his eyes that were streaming. “Seriously, what the hell are you doing inside my house?”

 _Oh, you know, just casually checking you out while you’re wearing just your shirt and boxers,_ Luke’s mind unhelpfully added. “Just seeing why you’re not answering your phone.”

Reggie went down for the bottle of rum that he had dropped and Luke’s mind unhelpfully went to thoughts that he really shouldn’t be thinking since his friend was clearly drunk.

Reggie stood up, holding the bottle of rum and started to drink it. Luke stared because he never really noticed that his friend drank. Clearly this wasn’t the first time and it was oddly uncomfortable. Considering all the times that Bobby had gone to Reggie’s house before when Reggie was left alone, before Luke decided to check in on Reggie this time, Bobby must’ve known and he never told anyone.

Since Bobby and Reggie were close that meant that Bobby had to have known. It certainly explained why Bobby seemed amused every time he came back from Reggie’s.

Reggie seemed to have noticed that Luke was staring at him. “What? I’m not letting it go to waste, even though my feet is now wearing it.”

Luke really refused to look down now, even though his brain was telling him to look down since Reggie pulled off plaid boxers.

 _Fucking traitorous brain._ “Yes, and now let’s get you out of it.” He took Reggie’s hand and led him out of the puddle of rum.

“Why are you talking to me like I’m four and accidentally peed myself again?” demanded Reggie. “Bobby never talked to me like that. He usually points and laughs his ass off when I do something stupid; like putting mac n’ cheese in a Taco Bell burrito.”

“Does he now?” asked Luke through gritted teeth. So apparently Bobby knew all along and never said anything about their friend’s alcohol problem? Oh, he had words to give Bobby.

“Yeah,” said Reggie, and continued to drink the bottle of rum, until he finished it.

“Why didn’t he say anything?” asked Luke.

“I told him that I won’t let it be a big deal and not to show up to rehearsals or gigs drunk,” said Reggie. “You’re the second person who found me drinking so…” He shrugged. “No one else besides my parents and Bobby knows about it.” He let go of Luke’s hand and went back to the kitchen to raid the fridge. He raided it for a few seconds and Luke tried not to let his eyes wander over his friend’s body.

Fuck…he was so screwed. Reggie took out a can of something and opened it.

What is that? Luke wondered. It took him a few seconds to realize that was alcohol. He had seen some boxes of Mike’s Hard Lemonade in a few stores in the alcohol section. He glared at Reggie and had to take the can away from him.

“Hey!” exclaimed Reggie.

“I think you’ve had enough,” said Luke.

“Au contraire, I think I need more,” said Reggie. “I might still have blood in my alcohol stream.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “Let’s just get you to bed.”

“Just toss me onto the couch, that’s what Bobby usually does,” said Reggie.

“Yeah, no,” said Luke. Seriously, he now had _stronger_ words to give Bobby about his previous care of their drunken friend.

“I take that back,” said Reggie.

“What? The couch?” asked Luke confused.

“No, Brooke was the one who introduced me to Mike’s Hard Lemonade,” said Reggie.

“Who the f– oh, that one chick who used you to piss off her ex?” asked Luke. He was still pissed about that.

“I wasn’t used. I knew about it,” mumbled Reggie.

“It still wasn’t right,” muttered Luke.

“She wanted Carina back, you know,” said Reggie.

“Doesn’t make it okay to use someone like that,” said Luke, dragging Reggie to the staircase.

“Ow!” exclaimed Reggie. He was rubbing his stomach where he had walked into the banister.

“Sorry,” replied Luke a little guiltily. He had to guide Reggie up the staircase, definitely not thinking dirty thoughts when Reggie pressed up against him.

This was his friend, his _drunken_ friend. It was inappropriate to be having these thoughts over his drunken friend. It was like…taking advantage of Reggie and it was just wrong and gross.

If Julie knew that he was having those thoughts, she would slap him upside the head for him thinking that about their friend who was drunk.

He got Reggie on his bed and had to pull the covers up on him. Reggie tossed and turned on the bed and Luke took a few steps to the door only stopping when he heard something sliding on the ground. He turned to see Reggie sliding a box of Mike’s Hard Lemonade out from underneath the bed.

How the hell…?

Reggie grabbed a can and Luke was over there, taking the can and box from him. Reggie looked offended, like Luke just insulted his bass playing skills.

“No more drinking,” Luke ordered.

Reggie huffed, “Fine.”

Luke went to the door and Reagan trotted inside, his dog-tags clinking. Reagan ran over and jumped on Reggie’s bed, by his feet.

“Hey, Luke?” started Reggie.

“What is it?” asked Luke.

“I love you,” said Reggie.

Luke really wanted to hear those words, but in the more romantic sense. So, in the friendliest tone he can muster, he said, “I love you too.”

“No, I mean, I’m in love with you,” said Reggie.

Luke almost stopped breathing. He wasn’t sure if Reggie would remember that in the morning. Reggie wasn’t _that_ drunk, to be honest. He probably had built up a tolerance whenever he started drinking. He hoped that Reggie would’ve been fifteen instead of younger than that. Granted he knew people who started drinking under the age of thirteen.

He just really wanted to hear those words; granted he didn’t imagine those words to be slurred out. He wanted to hear those words, just not as a drunken confession.

Reagan was staring at Luke, as if daring him to say something to his drunk master, so all Luke can say is, “Good night, Reggie.”

Reggie was already asleep.

* * *

When Reggie walked in the studio, completely fine, Luke was surprised. He expected Reggie to be at least hung-over, but he wasn’t. Bobby had gone to greet him and they had a brief chat before returning together.

Julie walked in smiling widely, dragging Flynn behind her. They were holding hands.

“Hey! Reggie, I’m glad you came,” said Julie. She gave Reggie a hug. “I was beginning to think that you came down with something.”

“I was just watching _Jennifer’s Body_ ,” said Reggie.

“Whose body and why are you watching it?” asked Alex in confusion.

Flynn seemed excited, “It’s a movie with Megan Fox in it. I’m glad that you watched it. What did you think of it?”

“It was good,” replied Reggie. Julie left Flynn and Reggie to talk while Julie went to Luke to talk to him.

“I assume that everything went okay with Flynn?” asked Luke.

Julie nodded with a smile, “Yeah. Everything went well.” She frowned, “How was he when you went to check on him?”

Luke wasn’t sure how to tell her what he had walked in on. He knew Julie would be upset over the whole drinking thing, so he said, “He was fine. He was just watching _Psych_ like always.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. He had seen an episode playing on the TV when he went to find Reggie.

It reminded him that he really needed to give strong words to Bobby about Reggie’s alcohol problem, which reminded him that he needed to have a talk about Reggie’s drinking, which reminded him that he needed to talk to Reggie about his feelings for Luke.

However, that can wait until after rehearsal.

* * *

After rehearsal, everyone, sans Luke, started leaving.

Luke called, “Hey, Reggie?”

Bobby gave a smirk to Reggie, who flipped him off in return, before Reggie turned to look at Luke.

The door closed and Reggie was now frowning, “What is it?”

“You were drunk last night,” said Luke.

Reggie said, “I wasn’t that drunk.”

“You told me that you still had blood in your alcohol stream,” said Luke.

“Again, I wasn’t that drunk,” said Reggie. “The worst that I have really gotten was that I really had to pee but I couldn’t find my dick.”

Putting it like that wasn’t reassuring…

“Wait, why don’t you have a hangover?” asked Luke.

“I was drinking water in between drinks,” said Reggie.

“What do you remember?” said Luke.

“I remember growing irritated because you were blowing up my cell and I wasn’t going to answer,” said Reggie. “I remember eating and then watching _Jennifer’s Body_ and _Psych_. Then you barging into my home…you didn’t even fucking knock or ring the doorbell!”

“Really?” asked Luke.

“I’m your friend, but at least I knock or ring the doorbell instead of barging in,” said Reggie.

 _Just get it over with_ , thought Luke. “You told me you were in love with me.”

Reggie frowned, “What? No, I did—” He trailed off, looking like he was thinking hard about it. “Oh. Oh! I’m sorry for that.”

“For what?” asked Luke bewildered.

“For telling you that while I was drunk,” said Reggie, his face now turning red. “That must’ve been embarrassing for you to hear.”

“Its fine, Reg,” said Luke.

“It…is?” asked Reggie slowly, confused.

“Yes, Reggie, it is,” replied Luke with a smirk.

“Oh,” replied Reggie dumbly. “So, you don’t think it’s weird that I have a crush on you?”

“Not really,” said Luke.

“Oh,” replied Reggie. He forced a small laugh, “Glad we had this talk.” He turned to leave, but Luke grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” said Luke pulling Reggie back.

Reggie stumbled into Luke, who caught him around his waist.

Before Reggie can ask a question, Luke kissed him, surprising Reggie even more. Luke pulled away before Reggie can kiss him back.

“You were going to take off before I can even say something?” asked Luke.

“Uh, I thought you didn’t like me back. You didn’t say anything,” said Reggie. “All you did was give me your stupid sexy smirk and what the hell was I supposed to go off of with that? For all I know, I could’ve been stroking your ego.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Luke. “Are we going to kiss again or do you have something else to ramble about?”

“Well, I actually thought that you were going to talk to me about my drinking,” said Reggie.

“We can discuss that later, I’d rather kiss you,” said Luke.

Reggie took that as his cue to kiss Luke.

And to think all it took was a drunken confession to give them a kick in the ass to get everything started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it to the end. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't really like it very much, but if any of you do, that's good.


End file.
